michaelrosenfandomcom-20200213-history
Fossils And My Brother
'''Fossils And My Brother '''is a poem by Michael Rosen. In this poem he explains how Brian Rosen looks after Fossils in the Natural History Museum Transcript Fossils And My Brother. My Brother works at the Natural History Museum in London. He's a fossil. No, sorry; I got that wrong. He looks after the fossils. What sort of job is that? I mean, it can't be very hard, can it? I mean they're just like stones. They don't jump at you like if you're looking after a tiger. Yeah, imagine that. You come down in the morning, there's a tiger, you go up to it and you say, "What would you like to eat?" The tiger goes "You! Hyaaaaah!" Well, that would be hard, wouldn't it? Now, my brother looks after fossils. I went to his room 40 years ago and there were 4 fossils sitting on a shelf and I said "What are you doing, Brian?" And he said "Looking after the fossils." "Well, they're not gonna jump off the wall, are they?" I said. He said "Oh, well you never know. Yeah, that's what I'm here for." Well, I went to his office the other day. The four fossils were still there on the shelf. I said, "Brian, the fossils are still there." And he said "Yeah, that's right. That's because I was here." So now listen, if you find a fossil and you don't know what it's called, you can pick it up say and you shout at it. Dave!? Melanie!? And it doesn't answer, you know what you could do? You can take it to the Natural History Museum in London and you go up to one of the people in uniform and tell them you got a fossil and you don't know it's name. Dave!? Melanie!? You see? It doesn't answer, and you know what they do? They send for my brother. "Dr. Brian Rosen!" And he lives in a cave underneath the museum. He wears a kind of leopard skin bikini and he's got a great big club. Hoo! Hoo! Yeah. And he comes up from down below the museum and you'll hear him coming. Hoof! Hoof! Hoof! And suddenly, bing! The big double doors open and there in front of you, there he is in his leopard skin bikini and you could go up to him and say, "Hello. Yeah, I've found a fossil and I don't know it's name. You see, Dave? Melanie? Look, you see? It doesn't answer. And my brother takes a magnifying glass out of his leopard skin bikini bottom and it's one of those little ones; you know? And he put it in his eye and it makes his eye go really big. P'shiiiiiiing. And then he says he studies it. He studies it really hard and he says, "No. That's not dave. Eh, no, that's not Melanie. That is an ammonite." Or maybe he'll say, "That is a belemnite." And d'you know, if it's a really really good one, d'you know what he does then? He nicks it off you. Because if it's really really good, it doesn't belong to you. No, it doesn't belong to him. Do you know who it belongs to? The Queen. And d'you know, if you go to Buckingham Palace, you'll see that it's stuffed full of old fossils. Video Category:Poems Category:2018